


Mission Backfired

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue will win Red over with the power of FRIENDSHIP!!, Blue won't take no as an answer, M/M, Nightmare's done with life, Red's also done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Blue decides he will become friends with his new neighbor, Red. It doesn't go so well...
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Classic Sans/Dream Sans, ClassicStar, Sans/Dream, Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Nightmare Sans, nightberry
Series: College Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mission Backfired

“I’m going to befriend Red!” 

Nightmare blinked several times, processing the information that was given to him. “Pardon?” He asked his lover, looking at him as if he had two heads. Blue just continued to smile. He watched as his boyfriend snatched the television remote that laid beside him and turned it off. Now, his full and undivided attention was on him. 

“I think if I became friends with him, then maybe I could help ease the tension between him and Sans. Red always looks like he’s out to get him when they pass the hallway. They at least need to be civil with each other.” Blue explained. The other sighed heavily in response. 

“Blue, I know you want to become friends with all sorts of monsters and humans in the world, but Red isn’t ideal. You shouldn’t add yourself into the situation that Sans had sadly gotten into.” The smaller skeleton retorted. 

“I’m not adding myself into the problem, Nighty! I’m going to try and fix it, like a therapist! Although I’m not a professional.. Maybe I should’ve gone for that degree instead!” He joked. Nightmare sighed again. This was going to be a long day. 

“Blue baby, remember what Red did? He hurt our friend!” He talked to him as if a mother would scold a child. 

“I know he did, but it’s in the past.” Blue waved his hand. “If Sans had gotten over it, then I don’t see a problem. I’m going to win him over with my tacos! I’ll get started on it!” He cheered and rushed over to the kitchen. 

Well, there’s no stopping him now.

\---

Nightmare quietly entered the kitchen, watching his goofball of a boyfriend cook. He’d surprisingly gotten better at cooking, his tacos were actually edible. The two should be lucky that Dream and Sans aren’t around for the day because they went shopping in town. He decided then and there he will accompany Blue in his mission, albeit a stupid one. Someone had to watch over the childish skeleton and it was him when they started dating. 

“Done!” Blue exclaimed, presenting the tacos to Nightmare as if it was a diamond. The other gave him a tired grin. 

“We’ll probably give Red a sour taste in his mouth, considering we’re friends and live with his enemy.” Nightmare deadpanned. Blue shook his head. 

“Oh, you worry too much! Let’s go!” With his open hand that wasn’t carrying the tacos, he dragged his boyfriend across the hallway. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to open. They both heard a few muffled stomps and a string of curse words. Oh, well that’s just a great start. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Red shouted from across the door. 

“We’re your new neighbors and we came with a gift!” Blue beamed. Nightmare facepalmed, his idiotic boyfriend’s plan was going to backfire. There was a pause and the door hesitantly opened slightly. They were met with a glowing red eyelight. 

“Oh, you’re that asshole’s buddies, aren't cha?” The angry skeleton sneered. 

“Yeah yeah, we are. May we come in?” Blue singsonged. 

“There’s no way in hell!” As he was about to slam the door, he stopped abruptly from Blue’s words. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll just eat these yummy and savory tacos to ourselves, such a shame.” Blue fake pouted. Red hadn’t gone food shopping in over a week and the food  _ did _ look appetizing. 

“Ugh, fine! Just give me the tacos and leave me the hell alone, ya hear?!” The door opened wider, enough for Blue to sneak by, with Nightmare hot on his heels. 

As Blue entered, the entire place looked pretty filthy. There were dirty clothes in a few spots in the living room and the couch was worn and tired out, with visible scars on them. The television was pretty old as well. The kitchen reeked of spoiled food and there were stacks of plates piling in the sink. The skeleton huffed and placed the food on the nearest table, which happened to be the dining table. It looked like it was the only surface that was somewhat clean.

  
  


“What’d the fuck I say?! Get the hell out!” Blue didn’t realize just how tall he was. He’d seen him a few times in the hallway sure, but now in his home, he was towering above him. Blue was the tallest out of the skeletons living in the apartment and now he felt like an ant compared to him. Red was wearing a white t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket and loose jean pants. It seemed like he never got over his edgy teenage phase. 

He caught a glance to Nightmare and his eyelights were begging for them to leave.  _ We need to go _ , his face screamed. Blue smiled again and shook his head. His eyelights were warm and trusting, he knew what to do. 

“How about I do you a favor? I clean up your apartment for you and we can chat for a bit, okay? I’m a quick cleaner, it won’t take long!” He was going to keep to his words. Red scoffed and shook his skull. Visible sweat was on his forehead. The taller skeleton paused briefly. He considered it for a second, but decided against it. 

Red roughly shoved both Blue and Nightmare out of his stinky apartment without a word. Blue didn’t even get a thank you for his food! Less than a second later, the door behind them slammed loudly, enough to shake the entire building probably. 

Nightmare groaned and buried his hands into his skull. “Blue, sometimes your help ends up making it worse. As much as I love you, this was a horrible idea from the start and you knew it. Red’s a hopeless case, not everyone wants help.” And with that, the smaller skeleton made his way back to their apartment. 

Blue huffed and spun around on his foot. “This isn’t over, Red! We’re going to become friends, whether you like it or not!” Blue shouted, determination still within him, he wasn’t going to give up that easily! One day, no matter how long it takes him, he’s going to befriend Red. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting a writer's block right now and life has been coming at me lately. I'm having a lot of trouble with everything I guess. I didn't like this chapter that much, as to why it's pretty short. There's a good chance I may not be posting much after this, due to writer's block and all.


End file.
